bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Squirrel King
Russian version of Super Mario World for Sega and odd title screen Hi, Whata here to show you a Russian version of Sega Mario (Super Mario World for Sega). The hack was made by a group called NewGame and they translated everything that was in English and then they put it onto a cartrige. For some reason they left a message in Russian that has lots of weard text on it (in the original game it says "Super Mario Bros") but in this version there apperes to more than just "Super Mario Bros" in the text. here is a picture to show you what I'm talking about http://imgur.com/dpfqy, I cannot speak or read Russian. If you want I can give the rom if you want prooph it's real, they also did Russian translations for Squirrel King (the original version of Sega Mario), Super Donkey Kong 99 and lots of other games and a lot of the roms are on a website that I found but the last time I tried to post this the wiki said I was not allould to do so. The site is in Russian too but I don't need help for that. From Whata. 16:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) All the text on the screen just says: super mario Russian version sergey Klyuchnikov company Newgame www.newgame.ru One player Two players From Strange Metool. 17:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Strange Metool but I just wanted the bits in the brown thing but it is still good. As a reward I will try and give you the website with the games so you can play them but first I have a few questions for you #Is Russian your first language? #If not then how did you translate the message? #If Russian is your first language then how good are you at English? #If I find a thing in Russian that needs translation then can you help me? #Do you come here often? please answer the questions below my signature if you are able to just keep in mind that the wiki might allow me to link to the website with all the games. From Whata 18:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The last two lines are the white, while the rest was in the brown box. Anyway, the questions: 1. No, English was my first language. 2. I learned Russian in my junior year of high school, and with that knowledge, I translated it into English (However, I am not very good with capitals and lower-cases, though) 3. Russian wasn't my first language, so this question doesn't need to be answered. 4. Sure, I could help you. 5. I just joined, and I will create and edit pages regularly. From Strange Metool. 18:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Story (SNES only) "The city of town. At the zoo, there's a chipmunk named '''Squirrel', who wants to escape from the zoo and goes back to the forest, all alone. But suddenly, there's a evil bat named Barnett, who rules to take over the world. So Squirrel must go through the levels to defeat Barnett and save the world once again. This is your mission, Squirrel!''" This will improve that I'm adding. Hope you like it. Oh, I do wish there's a sequel for this game. Carloscreate100 (talk) 20:45, January 28, 2020 (UTC)